The present invention relates to drycleaning solvent compositions having improved detergent activity and antiredeposition properties. More particularly, it relates to drycleaning solvent solutions containing an anionic detergent and a polyglycol additive.
It is well known that the cleaning properties of a drycleaning solvent are enhanced by the presence of a dissolved soap or synthetic detergent. It is also known that these properties are further improved by the addition of a small amount of a low molecular weight polyol to such a solution. Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,508 describes drycleaning solvent compositions containing detergent esters and polyglycols with molecular weights in the range of 200-1000. Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,286 discloses somewhat similar drycleaning solvent compositions containing an arylsulfonate and a polyglycol ether of about the same range of molecular weight.